dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Chino
Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion is a character in DEXTER. Chino was a very big member of a gang called the Twenty-Ninth Street Kings who uses a machete to kill any witness of his gang's crimes. For every kill he makes, he has a teardrop of blood tattooed on his arm. Because of his massive structure and build, Dexter Morgan views him as the perfect target following his depressive state after the killing of his brother, Brian Moser. Chino, like Carlos Guerrero, is a man that the Miami Metro Police Department knows as guilty but can never find the evidence to convict. He always escapes from under their radar, either with a professional attorney or a sound alibi. This makes him a perfect target for Dexter to grab, if not for his size and strength of course. This however contradicts Dexter's philosophy regarding Carlos Guerrero choosing to live in a "dangerous world" that doesn't require him to correct its books, as Chino is apart of a similar world just involved heavily in a gang. Despite that, it is likely Dexter targets Chino mainly due to a previous encounter with Eva Arenas and specifically the look he received from her daughter (and Rafael's younger sister) Marissa Arenas that resembled his own eyes as a child, in addition to making up for a previous kill of that was unsuccessful. Little Chino is responsible for the deaths of about 13 people, including Rafael Arenas and his mother Eva Arenas. He either personally killed them or was somehow involved in initiating the killing, though due to the tattoos he gained he likely only killed 10 as he receives a new tattoo on his arm for Rafael and is likely directly involved in the death of Eva. He later intends to add a fourteenth victim, Joey Munez but fails when Dexter catches him (for the second time). It's worth noting that he is the only person to ever escape a kill room, though some have attempted to run from Dexter such as Lance Robinson. Appearance Chino is a Latino man with short black and slicked back hair sporting long sideburns and a handlebar mustache down the side of his mouth. After a confrontation with Dexter Morgan, he has a large scar crudely sewn together on the right side of his face (due to the nerves Dexter was having, he made the cut much larger than he intended for his usual victims). The most noticeable feature about Chino is his height and muscular structure. The man is well over 6"8" and 278 pounds of pure muscle, his mere presence is enough to gain everyone's attention as he walks in usually sporting a sleeveless shirt showing off his heavily muscled arms and a unique tattoo on his right arm. The tattoo itself is that of a heart wrapped in vines with blood drops falling from the base. Above the tattoo on his shoulder is an eye symbol in the center of a sun structure. It should be noted that because of his massive size, Dexter equipped himself first with TWO needles of M99 (which is unnecessary, because the tranquilizer itself is meant for Elephants and all Dexter had to do was not condense the dosage so much. However, this was likely for entertainment purposes considering just how large he is as a man) and later a tranquilizer used for taking down full grown alligators. Chino's attire usually consists of black and white, with a sleeveless wife beater and large, black pants equipped with chains plus a pair of black shoes. He wears a chained necklace around his neck as well. As a fashion statement, he usually has a cigarette placed just over his right ear and wears a pair of aviator sunglasses. Personality "Some gangs earn tear drops in blood by killing. I understand we all need our keepsakes, one man's tattoos are another man's blood slides." - Dexter Morgan Chino is a very gruff, rough individual with the attitude of a man who knows he's big and very intimidating. Even around Sergeant James Doakes, he dwarfs him in muscular physique and Doakes on his own is fairly intimidating. Doakes however braves the looks and remains in his face about the crimes linked to him, though Chino plays off each accusation by detailing info about the victims or witnesses that make them unreliable on the stand (such as drug-use, etc.). Never one to be scared, he sits there calmly as his confidence in his ability to walk is impressive. He even uses technological manipulation via a fabricated video to trick the police into believing an alibi revolving around the death of Eva Arenas and has absolute confidence in it. (Note: This could have been easily fabricated by purchasing the previous day's paper, recording the video beforehand or on the current day then edit the time stamp). Chino must take a liking to his acts as a serial killer, because he certainly enjoys the use of a machete in hacking his victims to death. He shows no remorse and knows when a snitch is apparent, will act the moment he can to silence all others. His actions themselves are similar to Carlos Fuentes, though does not go to the extremes of the Santa Muerte Case in actually cutting off the victims heads to detail in a horrific religious yet symbolic way of making their point. In reality, there may actually be some connection between Chino's gang and the one associated with Carlos but despite similarities in their actions, not enough proof exists that would link them (especially considering the distance between Season Two and Season Five, also due to the fact that the case in general was disregarded shortly after Carlos' death somewhat like Chino's storyline here). Dexter has his blood slides, Chino has his blood drops for his tattoo and while receiving it, he grins while nodding his head in satisfaction for another kill added with pride to his arm. He does have a temper and flips out when his car is filled with chickens, cussing left and right while comically jumping out of the car to look inside saying "FUCK THAT SHIT!". His temper is also strong enough to force himself free from a table, breaking free from his restraints as he makes an escape through the street. He to date is the only person to ever escape one of Dexter's kill rooms and this was due to how unprepared Dexter was emotionally in his current state of mind. Though strangely he hides the fact of how he received his new scar (brought on by Dexter), saying he "cut himself shaving" when talking to the police. Whether or not this is him feeling ashamed for the previous encounter is unclear, though it may have been because he planned to track down and kill Dexter himself before the police could. His anger extends to tracking down Joey Munez after his entire gang is busted by information given up by the kid but Dexter catches him before he can do anything. Season Two He was first mentioned at a crime scene, where a member of a street gang was found dead on the rocks near a bridge in Miami. The victim's mother saw her son's body and told Dexter in Spanish that a man named Little Chino had killed him and that she wanted him to be killed like a dog. Soon afterward Little Chino was taken to the police station, where Doakes interrogated him. Little Chino denied his involvement in this particular murder and was soon released. Dexter tracked him to a tattoo parlor where this gang gets their tattoos. He was waiting outside, while Little Chino got his next teardrop for the last man he killed. Dexter manages to capture Chino despite his large size by filling his car with live chickens, which distract him long enough for Dexter to sneak up and inject him with two syringes worth of tranquilizer. He takes Little Chino to the place where he had failed to kill Jimmy Sensio. Dexter, still fumbling with his ritual since killing his brother, accidentally cuts Chino's cheek severely while trying to collect his blood sample. He straps him down with plastic wrap like usual, but because of Chino's unusual strength it isn't enough and Chino is able to get away. Soon after, Chino presumably orders one of his gang members to kill the mother of the gang member he had killed earlier because she was the one who gave his name to the police. To the surprise of everyone, especially Dexter, Chino then shows up at the police station with his lawyer with hard evidence proving he didn't kill her. Dexter manages to avoid being seen by Chino but watches his interrogation via video camera. When Angel asks Chino about the stitched up cut across his cheek, Chino says he cut himself shaving. Later that night, Dexter stalks Chino to a party where other members of his gang are hanging out. Dexter knows Chino will be harder to capture now that he knows his face, so he checks out a tranquilizer gun and lance from the weapons cache at the police department, claiming he needs them to subdue an alligator that killed his dog. When he confronts Chino, however, Chino is calm and tells him he was waiting for him, just as a group of Chino's gang members ambush Dexter. Dexter manages to escape by hiding in the sewer. The next day, after a young boy reveals information to Debra about the 29th Street Kings hideout and Chino's gang members are arrested, Chino attempts to kill him, but he is caught by Dexter, trapped in a garage elevator and lanced with a police tranquilizer. Chino is taken to a location nearby, where Dexter straps his whole body with plastic wrap and cuts open his stitches to take a blood sample.Chino tries to break free again, but this time is unable to move. Dexter shows him a picture of the woman his gang killed the day before and even though Chino did not kill her himself, Dexter tells him her blood is on his hands and he leaves behind death and misery wherever he goes. When Chino asks Dexter what he leaves behind, Dexter replies "a world without you" and, having regained his confidence, kills him with his own machete by stabbing him in his chest. Little Chino becomes Dexter's first victim whose body is dumped in the Gulf Stream, where it is unlikely that he will be ever found. Victims *Nine unknown victims *Two unknown victims (had unknown assassins kill both of them) *Rafael Arenas *Eva Arenas (had unknown assassin kill her) Attempted Victims *Joey Munez *Dexter Morgan Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Season 2 characters Category:Serial killers Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Recurring characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Dexter's Later Successes Category:Attempted Victims Category:Murderers by proxy Category:First Blood Slide Box Category:Characters who tried to kill Dexter